My Prerogative
My Prerogative by Bobby Brown will be featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Jake. Source Lyrics Jake (New Directions Boys): Yeah! (Get up) Hey yeah (Get up) Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah (Get up) Hey yeah (Get up) Oh, get busy Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Now, now) New Directions Boys (Jake): Why don't they just let me live (Oh) I don't need permission Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Make my own decisions (Oh!) That's my prerogative Jake: They say I'm crazy I really don't care That's my prerogative They say I'm nasty But I don't give a damn Getting girls is how I live Some ask me questions Why am I so real But they don't understand me I really don't know the deal About a brother Trying hard to make it right Not long ago Before I win this fight New Directions Boys: Sing! Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Oh!) New Directions Boys (Jake): That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (It's the way that I wanna live) It's my prerogative (I can do just what I feel) It's my prerogative (No one can tell me what to do) It's my prerogative (Cause what I'm doing) Jake: I'm doing for you now Don't get me wrong I'm really not zooped Ego trips is not my thing All these strange relationships Really gets me down I see nothing wrong With spreading myself around New Directions Boys: Sing! New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Yeah, yeah) Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (I can do what I wanna do) It's my prerogative (Can live my life) It's my prerogative (I'm doing it just for you) It's my prerogative (Tell me, tell me) Jake (New Directions Boys): Why can't I live my life (Live my life) Jake: Without all of the things that people say Oh, oh, oh yeah Yeah! Yo tell it, kick it like this Oh no, no I can do what I wanna do Me and you Together, together, together, together, together New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why (Now!) don't they just let me live (Why don't they just let me live, girl) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Don't need permission from nobody) That's my prerogative (Oh, oh, oh yeah) Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why don't they just let me live (Now!) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (Oh) Jake with New Directions Boys: It's my prerogative Gallery Prerogative.JPG Jakepreg.jpeg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs